whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Film Dub/Gallery
Films used in games of Film Dub: UK UK Season 1 wl film dub uk s1e04.jpg|'UK Episode 1-04' wl film dub uk 0105.jpg|'UK Episode 1-05' Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959) wl film dub uk 0106.jpg|'UK Episode 1-06' wl film dub uk 0107.jpg|'UK Episode 1-07' wl film dub uk 0111.jpg|'UK Episode 1-11' wl film dub uk 0113.jpg|'UK Episode 1-13' The Phantom Empire (1935) UK Season 2 wl film dub uk 0206.jpg|'UK Episode 2-06' wl film dub uk 0208.jpg|'UK Episode 2-08' wl film dub uk 0209.jpg|'UK Episode 2-09' wl film dub uk 0210.jpg|'UK Episode 2-10' wl film dub uk 0211.jpg|'UK Episode 2-11' Fireball XL5 (1962-63) wl film dub uk 0212.jpg|'UK Episode 2-12' wl film dub uk 0214.jpg|'UK Episode 2-14' wl film dub uk 0216.jpg|'UK Episode 2-16' Stingray (1964) wl film dub uk 0217.jpg|'UK Episode 2-17' Teenage Monster (1958) UK Season 3 wl film dub uk 0302.jpg|'UK Episode 3-02' wl film dub uk 0304.jpg|'UK Episode 3-04' Stingray (1964) wl film dub uk 0309.jpg|'UK Episode 3-09' wl film dub uk 0313.jpg|'UK Episode 3-13' Thunderbirds ep.19 (13 Jan 1966) wl film dub uk 0314.jpg|'UK Episode 3-14' wl film dub uk 0317.jpg|'UK Episode 3-17' UK Season 4 wl film dub uk 0401.jpg|'UK Episode 4-01' wl film dub uk 0402.jpg|'UK Episode 4-02' wl film dub uk 0404.jpg|'UK Episode 4-04' wl film dub uk 0405.jpg|'UK Episode 4-05' wl film dub uk 0408.jpg|'UK Episode 4-08' wl film dub uk 0409.jpg|'UK Episode 4-09' wl film dub uk 0413.jpg|'UK Episode 4-13' UK Season 5 wl film dub uk 0502.jpg|'UK Episode 5-02' Gleem commercial (1965) wl film dub uk 0504.jpg|'UK Episode 5-04' wl film dub uk 0506.jpg|'UK Episode 5-06' wl film dub uk 0508.jpg|'UK Episode 5-08' Groom & Clean commercial (1966) wl film dub uk 0509.jpg|'UK Episode 5-09' UK Season 6 wl film dub uk 0601.jpg|'UK Episode 6-01' wl film dub uk 0603.jpg|'UK Episode 6-03' wl film dub uk 0604.jpg|'UK Episode 6-04' wl film dub uk 0605.jpg|'UK Episode 6-05' Camberwick Green ep.13 "Mrs. Honeyman and Her Baby" (28 March 1966) wl film dub uk 0607.jpg|'UK Episode 6-07' The Saint wl film dub uk 0608.jpg|'UK Episode 6-08' Stingray ep.6 "Set Sail for Adventure" (8 November 1964) wl film dub uk 0610.jpg|'UK Episode 6-10' UK Season 7 wl film dub uk 0701.jpg|'UK Episode 7-01' wl film dub uk 0702.jpg|'UK Episode 7-02' wl film dub uk 0705.jpg|'UK Episode 7-05' wl film dub uk 0707.jpg|'UK Episode 7-07' wl film dub uk 0708.jpg|'UK Episode 7-08' UK Season 8 wl film dub uk 0802.jpg|'UK Episode 8-02' The Saint wl film dub uk 0804.jpg|'UK Episode 8-04' wl film dub uk 0808.jpg|'UK Episode 8-08' wl film dub uk 0809.jpg|'UK Episode 8-09' UK Season 9 wl film dub uk 0906.jpg|'UK Episode 9-06' wl film dub uk 0907.jpg|'UK Episode 9-07' wl film dub uk 0915.jpg|'UK Episode 9-15' UK Season 10 wl film dub uk 1003.jpg|'UK Episode 10-03' US Season 1 wl film dub us 0105.jpg|'Episode 1-05' Teenage Monster (1958) wl film dub us 0115.jpg|'Episode 1-15' Season 2 wl film dub us 0204.jpg|'Episode 2-04' wl film dub us 0235.jpg|'Episode 2-35' wl film dub us 0237.jpg|'Episode 2-37' Season 3 wl film dub us 0313.jpg|'Episode 3-13' The Brain that Wouldn't Die (1962) Season 4 wl film dub us 0415.jpg|'Episode 4-15' World Without End (1956) wl film dub us 0426.jpg|'Episode 4-26' wl film dub us 0431.jpg|'Episode 4-31' Queen of Outer Space (1958) Season 5 wl film dub us 0513.jpg|'Episode 5-13' wl film dub us 0520.jpg|'Episode 5-20' The Black Scorpion (1957) wl film dub us 0524.jpg|'Episode 5-24' Once Upon a Honeymoon (1956) Season 6 wl film dub us 0604.jpg|'Episode 6-04' Teenagers from Outer Space (1959) Season 7 wl film dub us 0701.jpg|'Episode 7-01' Night of the Blood Beast (1958) wl film dub us 0702.jpg|'Episode 7-02' wl film dub us 0707.jpg|'Episode 7-07' The Younger Brothers (1949) wl film dub us 0716.jpg|'Episode 7-16' Season 8 wl film dub us 0801.jpg|'Episode 8-01' wl film dub us 0810.jpg|'Episode 8-10' Season 10 wl film dub us 1009.jpg|'Episode 10-09' wl film dub us 1021.jpg|'Episode 10-21' wl film dub us 1022.jpg|'Episode 10-22' wl film dub us 1023.jpg|'Episode 10-23' Season 11 wl film dub us 1120.jpg|'Episode 11-20' Evil Brain from Outer Space (1964) Season 12 wl film dub us 1204.jpg|'Episode 12-04' wl film dub us 1212.jpg|'Episode 12-12' The Undead (1957) Season 13 wl film dub us 1309.jpg|'Episode 13-09' The Amazing Transparent Man (1960) Season 14 wl film dub us 1404.jpg|'Episode 14-04' Beyond Tomorrow (1940) wl film dub us 1409.jpg|'Episode 14-09' wl film dub us 1416.jpg|'Episode 14-16' Season 15 wl film dub us 1508.jpg|'Episode 15-08' Category:Galleries